This invention relates to a laundry-washing machine of the top-loading type, having at least one washing-agent dispenser formed in the pivotal tub door which extends horizontally in its closed position. The dispenser comprises two compartments, each intended for either a liquid or a powder, and a conduit by means of which a programmed water supply to the compartments is possible when the door is in its closed position. The liquid washing agent is discharged into the tub of the washing machine in part by siphoning and the washing powder is discharged by entrainment. The compartments can be filled when the door is in its open vertical position. Such a machine is known, for example, from French Patent No. 2,503,744. With such a machine the user is given the possibility of using either a washing powder or a liquid washing agent, as preferred.
French Patent No. 2,503,744 aims at providing a machine equipped with a washing-agent receptacle and dispenser having at least two compartments for the washing cycle, of which one compartment is intended for a liquid washing agent and the other compartment is intended for a washing powder. The two compartments are situated side by side and each has a filling aperture. The washing-agent dispenser has a single water-supply conduit for the simultaneous supply of water to both compartments.
Such a machine has some drawbacks. Washing machines having programs including a washing cycle and a prewashing cycle are required to have a dispenser with four compartments to provide a choice between washing powder and liquid washing agent for the washing and prewashing cycles. However, only two of these compartments are in use at the same time, which means that unnecessary space is occupied in the width direction of the tub door, which should accommodate two further compartments intended for other products, such as for example a fabric softener and a bleach.
Apart from the space they occupy the compartments have individual filling apertures. Therefore, it is not unlikely that the functions of the compartments may be interchanged and, for example, a liquid washing agent may be poured into the washing powder compartment. As a result of this, concentrated liquid washing agent will be discharged directly into the tub of the washing machine. Conversely, if a washing powder is put into the liquid washing agent compartment the siphon of the liquid compartment will be obstructed by the washing powder.